algo inesperado
by agemoniobelen
Summary: los chicos de la DCI van a tener un gran giro de cabeza , ya se resumen apesta pero lean
1. Chapter 1

**holis, se me acaba de ocurrir esta historia, nose si les guste , pero bueno**

**nota:Dance Central no me pertenece **

**y para no aburrirlos que empiece la historia...**

* * *

El NUEVO DJ?

Era un día tranquilo en las instalaciones de la DCI, todos trabajaban en paz, se podía decir que era un día normal hasta que una "noticia" destruyo ese silencio.

Rasa: chicos les tengo una noticia –dijo seria mente.

Boddie: Qué pasa, cual es la noticia? –pregunto con ansias

Emilia: Boddie si no lo dejas hablar no vamos a saber de qué se trata-dijo poniéndose a su lado

Rasa: gracias Emilia, chicos la noticia es que nuestro DJ lo van a cambiar –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: a quien van a caviar? –pregunto (yo: porque no me sorprende este desubicado XD, Glitch: que graciosita -_-….)

Lil´T: al DJ sordo! , o acaso no estabas aquí? –dijo rodando los ojos.

Glitch: acabe de llegar así que no sé cuál es la noticia?! –dijo enojado

Mo: Glitch hermano, van a cambiar al DJ –dijo colocándose a su lado

Glitch: WHATS?!... . –Dijo atónico mirando a Mo

Rasa: muchachos por favor dejen que les de toda la información, y hay si las preguntas del nuevo DJ, ok –dijo

Todos dijeron en unisón –está bien-.

Rasa: gracias, muy bien nuestro DJ va a ser "algo" diferente, como a los que han conocido –dijo

Miss Aubrey: a que te refieres que el DJ va a ser "algo diferente" –dijo haciendo comillas con las manos

Rasa: Miss Aubrey ; este DJ va a ser más joven de lo que han vito –dijo tratando de explicarse

Taye: Rasa , todos los DJ que e conocido tienen como nuestra edad , verdad –dijo , todos asintieron menos Lil´T y Glitch.

Rasa: Taye este DJ no tiene las edades como ustedes, sino de la edad de Lil´T y Glitch –dijo dejando a todos perplejos

Glitch: como?!... , Rasa explícate quieres .como así que el DJ tiene la edad de Lil´T y la mía –dijo atónico

Rasa: *suspiro* solo háganme un favor, cuando Lima venga con el DJ intenten no asustarla –dijo colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza

Ángel : alto, alto… el nuevo DJ es una chica?! –dijo sorprendido

Rasa: si Ángel el DJ es una chica, pero es muy tímida y se puede asustar muy fácilmente –dijo

Dare: en ese caso díselo a Maccoy – dijo riendo

Maccoy: si , Dare tiene razón díselo a ….. ¿YO QUEEEEEE?! –dijo atónico

Dare: nada –dijo rodando los ojos

Rasa: por favor chicos Lima va a llegar en cualquier momento con la DJ –dijo tratando que le prestaran atención

Pero fue en vano, todos empezaron a hablar a la vez y no pudieron escuchar a Rasa , Glitch en ese momento se le acerco a Rasa

Glitch: Oye, Rasa como es la DJ? –dijo con curiosidad. en ese momento todos se callaron , Glitch se decía por dentro "_para que hable"_

Lil´T:y para que quieres saber cómo es la DJ? –dijo con picardía

Glitch : solo pregunto , más nada -dijo sonrojado

Ángel se le acerca a Maccoy, Boddie y Mo – y ahora pregunta, que si la DJ es bonita –dijo en un tono burlón

Glitch nada más mira a Ángel con rabia –Ángel, yo no iba a preguntar eso –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

Mo: Aja! , como digas, pero eso no explica que estés rojo hermano –dijo con una sonrisa picara

Glitch: claro que NOOOOO!... No estoy rojo –dijo con las mejillas rojas, y enojado

Taye: ten Glitch, mejor mírate al espejo –dijo entregándole un espejo de maquillaje.

Glitch agarro el espejo que tenía Taye, para su mala suerte sus amigos tenían razón, estaba rojo como un tomate

Glitch: OK…-*mira a los chicos con cara de pocos amigos*-si tenían razón –dijo entregándole el espejo a Taye.

Emilia se le acerca al joven y le coloca una mano en el hombro a Glitch, haciendo que el susodicho la mirara.

Emilia: descuida Glitch, no les pares, nada más lo hacen para molestarte –dijo amablemente

Glitch: gracias Emilia, al menos alguien es compresivo –dijo mirando a los otros chicos

Ángel: hay sí, y ahora el delicado, jajaja –dijo riéndose

Mo: viejo déjalo en paz, ya te estás pasando con mi hermano –dijo

Rasa: ok, chicos calma –dijo dirigiéndose a Glitch y Ángel

Glitch: CALMA!... estas bromeando, Ángel inicio tod –fue interrumpido con el sonido del elevador

Lima: HOLA! Ya regrese, y les quisiera presentar a nuestro nuevo DJ –dijo señalando a una chica que se escondía detrás de ella.

Rasa: ven preséntate –dijo colocando la mano en el hombro de la chica.

La chica se asomó detrás de Lima.

Boddie: ven pequeña, nadie te va a comer –dijo riendo.

La chica nada más lo miro y niega con la cabeza para volverse a esconder.

Maccoy: baya, Rasa dijiste que la DJ era tim –no dijo más nada por el codazo que le da Dare, la susodicha agarro a Maccoy del brazo.

Dare: estás loco! No le puedes decir eso a la niña, es un secreto torpe –dijo regañando a Maccoy-

Maccoy: Oye! Ya tranquilízate Dare -dijo colocando las manos como escudo.

Dare mira a Maccoy con enojo, mientras los demás equipos miraban su "discusión"

Lil´T se le acerca a la pequeña chica que se escondía detrás de Lima

Lil´T: hola, no tengas miedo yo no devoro personas –dijo amablemente dándole la mano

La chica se asomó y miro la mano que le tendió Lil´T, ella sonrió y tomo su mano saliendo detrás de Lima; Rasa y Lima con los demás equipos se sorprendieron de que Lil´T pudiera sacar del escondite a una tímida DJ.

Lil´T: muy bien, am.. así mi Lil´T, y como llamas? –dijo con una sonrisa

XxDJ: mi….mi….nombre es María –dijo casi en susurro.

Lil´T: encantada de conocerte María –dijo con una sonrisa

En pocos minutos se acerca la hermana mayor de Lil´T-Vaya , ya se hicieron amigas , a si hola soy Taye –dijo sonriendo a la pequeña DJ

María le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso Rasa se le acerca a la pequeña

Rasa: bueno María creo que consiste al equipo Flash4wrd, porque no vas y te presentas con los otros equipos –dijo, la DJ asiente -*mira a Lil´T* Lil´T porque no vas con ella igual –añadió.

Lil´T asiente con la cabeza: ven, vamos para que conozcas a los demás –dijo llevándola con el primer equipo.

Continuara…..

* * *

espero que les haya gustado

actualizare, y una cosita en cualquier momento en que menos se lo esperen

ok un gran abrazo y aquí se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye...


	2. Chapter 2 conociendo a los equipos

**holis tada actualice espero que les guste**

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenece **

**y no mas que decir que empiece la historia...**

* * *

EL NUEVO DJ? 2

anterior mente...

Lil´T: encantada de conocerte María –dijo con una sonrisa

En pocos minutos se acerca la hermana mayor de Lil´T-Vaya, ya se hicieron amigas, a si hola soy Taye –dijo sonriendo a la pequeña DJ

María le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso Rasa se le acerca a la pequeña

Rasa: bueno María creo que consiste al equipo Flash4wrd, porque no vas y te presentas con los otros equipos –dijo, la DJ asiente -*mira a Lil´T* Lil´T porque no vas con ella igual –añadió.

Lil´T asiente con la cabeza: ven, vamos para que conozcas a los demás –dijo llevándola con el primer equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El primer equipo en presentarle a la DJ fue Riptide, Boddie y Emilia se acercaron a las dos niñas que caminaban asía ellos.

Lil´T: María, ellos son el equipo Riptide –dijo sonriendo

Boddie: hola amiguita, yo soy Boddie y ella es mi compañera Emilia –dijo señalando a su compañera

María: ho….hola –dijo con timidez

Emilia: no tengas miedo nadie te va a lastimar –dijo con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida.

Lil´T: bueno nosotras ya nos vamos para que María conozca a los otros equipos –dijo mirando a la DJ.

Ambas se despidieron de Emilia y Boddie, para que María al segundo equipo; las dos chicas se dirigieron al segundo equipo, el segundo equipo que conoció la DJ fue Lu$h Crew, ambas se acercaron a Ángel y Miss Aubrey

Lil´T: María, ellos son Miss Aubrey y Ángel –dijo

Miss Aubrey: hola pequeña –dijo sonriendo, María sonrió y saluda con la manos

Ángel: baya esta niña si es bastante tímida –dijo señalando a María

La pequeña DJ se empezó a sentir mal por el comentario de Ángel, Lil´T y Miss Aubrey se dieron cuenta, Miss Aubrey le da una mirada asesina a Ángel, este se empezó a asustar

Miss Aubrey: Ángel!, Porque le dices eso! –dijo enojada

Ángel: hay vamos, solo estaba jugando, je je -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Miss Aubrey le dio una mirada de muerte-Ángel, deja de bromear y vámonos –dijo enojada

Ambos miembros de Lu$h Crew se despiden de las dos jovencitas y se retiraron, Ángel trago duro, porque sabía que Miss Aubrey lo iba a regañar, ambas jovencita se miran entre ellas.

María: Y eso que se supone que fu –no termino de decir porque Lil´T la interrumpe.

Lil´T: ellos abecés se tratan asi –dijo riendo –ok, vamos para que conozcas el otro equipo –con esas palabras las dos chicas siguen su camino.

A mitad de camino se encontraron con el equipo D-coy.

Dare: ahh!...hola niñas –dijo sonriendo, ambas niñas le devuelven la sonrisa

Lil´T: hola Dare, hola Maccoy –dijo sonriendo – Ah!, ella es la nueva DJ –añadió ella presentándole a la pequeña DJ.

Dare: aww… hola María, yo soy Dare y él es Maccoy –dijo señalando a su compañero

Maccoy: Dare, si ya la aviamos visto cuando llego con Lima –dijo

La peli-rosa nada más mira a su compañero –ok, niñas si nos disculpan tengo que hablar con mi compañero –dijo jalando a Maccoy del brazo, las dos jovencitas los miraron alejarse.

María: ellos…. Siempre actúan así? –pegunto mirando a Lil´T.

Lil´T: muy rara vez –dijo sonriendo –amm… sabes, mejor sigamos para que conozcas al último equipo –añadió.

La DJ a sitio con la cabeza –am… Lil´T, cual es el último equipo? –pregunto María

Lil´T la miro –fácil el último equipo es Hi-Def –dijo.

María mira a Lil´T confundida –Y ellos, quiénes son? –pregunto.

Lil´T: ven, te sorprenderás cuando los veas, apuesto que estarán ensayando –dijo con una sonrisa.

María: ok, entonces vamos –dijo

Las dos chicas iban caminando por el pasillo, hasta que empezó una conversación

María: Oye Lil´T, como son ellos –pregunto

Lil´T: mm… bueno, Mo es alto, moreno, y es un buen chico, pero su compañero es una pesadilla –dijo colocando una mano en la frente, María mira a Lil´T "algo" confundida.

María: porque dices que es una pesadilla? –pregunto

Lil´T: dos cosas, es el amo de las bromas, no dura ni un segundo sin hacer una –dijo

María: cielos, eso suena horrible –dijo comenzando a asustarse

Lil´T: Si, y mucho, así que ten cuidado con él –dijo, la DJ asiente

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la sala de ensayo, y vieron a los dos miembros de Hi-Def practicando su rutina, cuando vieron que terminaron su rutina, ambas se acercaron a ellos, Mo se dio cuenta que las dos chicas venían hacia ellos.

Mo: HEY! Que paso Lil´T -*mira a la otra chica*- oh!, hola amiguita cómo te llamas –dijo sonriendo

María lo mira y le da una sonrisa –hola me…me llamo María

Mo Volteo a ver a su compañero, y noto que este estaba "un poco" distraído –Oye Glitch que tienes, porque no te has presentado? –pregunto

Pero el chico no reacciono, la pequeña DJ se empezó a sentir incomoda –am… Lil´T , Mo es normal que…que él se quede ….así? –pregunto, Lil´T se encoje de hombros, y Mo niega con la cabeza, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

Mo: piss… Lil´T tráeme el vaso de agua con hielo -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Lil´T asiente y fue a buscar el vaso de agua con hielo.

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos del joven miembro de Hi-Def….

"OH!, vaya entonces ella es la DJ?...es …..es….linda y adorable, me pregunto cómo se llamara pequeña angelito"

El chico estaba tan distraído que no noto que Lil´T le entregaba el vaso de agua con hielo a Mo, hasta que sintió que algo frio bajar por su espalda.

Glitch: PERO QUE DEMONIOS!...-*voltea a ver a Mo* -Mo porque mierda hiciste eso! -dijo enfadado y gritando

Mo: perdón hermano pero creo que tenemos visitas –dijo señalando a las dos jovencitas.

El chico tan solo sonrió y se acercó a ambas niñas

Glitch: hola Lil´T, y hola am…y cómo te llamas? –dijo mirando a la DJ

La chica tan solo lo miro –mi… mi… mi nombre es María –dijo con timidez, el chico tan solo la observaba.

Glitch: que lindo nombre…. Es decir hola soy Glitch –dijo con un leve sonrojo, la pequeña DJ le da una pequeña sonrisa

Lil´T: bueno creo que Maria ya cosió a los equipos así que nosotras nos vamos, adiós chicos –dijo sonriendo

Mo: adiós Lil´T, y adiós María –dijo sonriendo

María: adiós Mo, am adiós Glitch –dijo sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo

Glitch: adiós Lil´T, adiós María –dijo sonriendo

Cuando ambas niñas se fueron, Glitch no dejo de mirar a la DJ hasta que se fue.

Mo: Glitch, am… Glitch, hermano estas hay? –dijo mirando a su amigo

Glitch: am…que?, que?, a hola Mo –dijo sonriendo

Mo lo mira con una cara que decía " hasta ahora se despertó?" –hermano que tienes estas más distraído? –pregunto

Glitch: no tan solo fue algo que me distrajo más nada –dijo, el chico volvió a mirar en la dirección en que se fue Maria y sonríe –solo algo completamente adorable y tierno –añadió

Mo: aja como digas, hermano sigamos practicando –dijo volviendo a poner la música

Continuara….

* * *

espero les allá gustado el cap

actualizare no desesperen :D

bueno aquí se despide la dulce agemoniobelen bye bye ...;)


	3. Chapter 3es solo un juego?

**holis espero no haberme tardado tanto bueno aquí esta lo prometido **

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenece **

**bueno para no aburrirlos que empiece la historia**

* * *

Es solo un juego?

Anterior mente….

Cuando ambas niñas se fueron, Glitch no dejo de mirar a la DJ hasta que se fue.

Mo: Glitch, am… Glitch, hermano estas hay? –dijo mirando a su amigo

Glitch: am…que?, que?, a hola Mo –dijo sonriendo

Mo lo mira con una cara que decía " hasta ahora se despertó?" –hermano que tienes estas más distraído? –pregunto

Glitch: no tan solo fue algo que me distrajo más nada –dijo, el chico volvió a mirar en la dirección en que se fue Maria y sonríe –solo algo completamente adorable y tierno –añadió

Mo: aja como digas, hermano sigamos practicando –dijo volviendo a poner la música

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días después de la llegada de la DJ….

Era un día normal para los chicos de la DCI, menos para uno, Glitch estaba completamente aburrido "esto apesta, no hay nada que hacer" pensó el, hasta que un grito le llamo la atención, cuando volteo a ver de quien era el grito se sorprendió de ver a María

María: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!... quien fue el gracioso de cambiar los CD por cucarachas de goma –dijo una enojada DJ.

Lil´T: segura que son de plástico esa se movio!? –dijo asqueada, hasta que unas de las cucarachas de "goma" se movió ambas empezaron a gritar

Rasa: ya tranquilas por favor –dijo para que ambas jovencitas se tranquilizaran

Glitch: no me digan que le temen a unas simples cucarachitas? –dijo en tono burlón, Pero lo que se gano fue unas miradas de furia a par de ambas chicas.

Lil´T: si claro habla por ti –dijo enojada.

María: Lil´T mejor no gastes saliva regañándolo –dijo confundiendo a los dos chicos

Glitch: vaya, eso fue….. algo tierno de tu parte María –dijo con un leve sonrojo

María: no lo que trataba de decirte era, que Lil´T no gastes saliva regañándolo, porque tiene una cucaracha en la cabeza –dijo con una mirada confusa en lo que avía dicho Glitch.

Glitch: alto…..QUEEEEE!? –dijo gratando y dando un salto atrás

Ambas chicas se empezaron a reír de su amigo, mientras que este las miro con enojo.

María: tú nos dijiste que le temíamos a unas simples cucarachitas –dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

Glitch: ja-ja-ja que graciosita María –dijo con sarcasmo

María: amigo odio que me llamen tierna no lo olvides y ya se lo dije a Mo y a barias personas –dijo sonriendo

Glitch nada más la mira y se le acerca – y si se me olvido, que odias que te llamen tierna? –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

La chica nada más le frunce el ceño y se le acerca –Glitch sabes igual que todos que odio que me digan así! –dijo enfadada

Lil´T los observaba o los dos en su pequeña discusión "oh! Vaya Glitch se está metiendo con la chica que es capaz de golpearlo" pensó ella

María: Glitch hablo enserio no me gusta que me digan tierna! –dijo gritando, logrando sobre saltar al chico.

Glitch: oh! La pequeña ternurita se enfadó –dijo asiendo un puchero, y agrandando el enojo de la DJ.

Lil´T en ese momento llamo a Mo para que la ayudara, porque sabía en lo que le avía contado María como era su carácter cuando se enoja

Llamada….

Lil´T: hola Mo! -dijo

Mo: hey! Que pasó Lil´T –dijo

Lil´T: nada tan solo llamaba para que me ayudaras a Glitch deje de molestar a María, porque ella está a punto de golpearlo –dijo sobresaltando a Mo.

Mo: Lil´T dime que Glitch no dio lo que creo que es? –dijo

Lil´T: oh! Si que lo dijo y cree me María lo va a matar –dijo con seriedad

Mo: hay Dios, porque creo que esto se va a poner feo, voy para allá –con esas pala cuelga el teléfono

Cuando Lil´T guarda el teléfono y se fija en ambos chicos, nota que María está a punto de lanzarle una silla a Glitch por la cabeza.

Glitch: oh! La niñita tierna, no sabe controlar su enojo –dijo con picardía

María: hasta aquí ya cruzaste la línea, TE VOY A MATAR! –dijo persiguiendo con un puño para golpearlo, cuando María le iba a dar un golpe a Glitch , fue sujetada por detrás para evitar que lo "matara", cuando la DJ se da cuenta de quien la agarro, se sorprende que era Mo.

Lil´T: hay Mo llegaste a tiempo, otro poco y Glitch estaría como papilla –dijo acercándose a Mo

Mo: si y gracias por haberme avisado, ahora si quien empezó –dijo mirando a Glitch

Glitch: hay vamos, yo nada más le dije que era tierna y se enojó con migo –dijo

Mo: hermano tu sabes igual que la mayoría, que María odia que le digan así –dijo ya soltando a la DJ.

Glitch: hay vamos yo nada más estaba jugando con ella, ni que fuera capaz de matarme …. Verdad? –dijo nervioso

María: noooo….. solo que me gusta perseguir a las personas para noquearlas, y luego sacarle las entrañas de adentro hacia afuera –dijo con una sonrisa que a Glitch le da un escalofrió

Mo: ok… pequeña intenta no comer tantos dulces por favor –dijo dando un paso atrás y sonriendo

María: oki, vamos Lil´T, a preguntarle a Rasa sobre la "bromita" de las cucarachas –dijo sonriendo

Lil´T asiente ambas se despiden de Mo y Glitch, no obstante de que la DJ le de a Glitch una mirada que le decía "llámame ternurita una vez más y estas frito", Glitch noto eso y tragó grueso por el susto.

Cuando los dos jóvenes de Hi-Def notan que las dos jovencitas se avían marchado, Mo voltea a ver a su compañero asustado

Mo: Glitch tienes suerte de que allá llegado o María te hubiese hecho polvo –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Glitch: hay vamos estaba jugando más nada –dijo subiendo los hombros

Mo Nada más niega con la cabeza –hermano tu no conoces el temperamento de esa niña, podrá aparentar dulzura, pero es un demonio si se le busca por las malas –dijo mirando a Glitch quien se quedó en shock –hermano y siempre cuando ases eso "jueguitos", siempre es la DJ que está apunto de golpearlo, y no me recuerdes lo que paso ayer en su habitación, enserio era necesario poner un ratón en su cama? –agrego Mo

Glitch: ok me excedo un poquito con eso –dijo colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Mo nada mas lo mira –si claro un "poquito", como digas Glitch –dijo con sarcasmo

Glitch: oh!...vamos Mo!... María es un blanco fácil para molestar, y estaba aburrido, que iba a ser desperdiciar ese momento? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Mo: Glitch hombre siempre la molestas, porque no a otra persona? –dijo confundido

Glitch: no sería igual, y además aunque sea loca, psicópata, aterradora abecés, dulce, tímida –dijo caminando en círculos –y …. Además algo linda –añadió entre dientes y en voz baja

Mo: y?... que dijiste que no te entendí lo último –dijo con picardía

Glitch se puso pálido, porque pensó que Mo no iba a oír lo último que dijo –NADA, NADA no dije nada mas –dijo con las mejillas rojas.

Mo lo miraba con Picardía y una sonrisa de medio lado –mm…. Como digas pero ve a disculparte con María –dijo

Glitch asiente –pero ahora no, porque creo que ella me querrá matar –dijo

Mo: buena idea, y de que demonios era eso que dijo María –dijo confundido

Glitch: ni idea lo que se es que alguien le cambio los CD por cucarachas supuestamente de "plástico" –dijo asiendo comillas en el aire

Mientras tanto con las dos chicas…

Lil´T y María estaban a caminando por el pasillo buscando a Rasa.

Lil´T: María era cierto que ibas a matar a Glitch, porque tu estas enamorada de el –dijo con Picardía, y haciendo enrojecer a la DJ

María: queeeeee?!... yo enamorada de él,*phus* claro que no –dijo sonrojada

Lil´T: María eres más obvia que Maccoy enterándose de algo que ya sucedió –dijo

María nada más mira a su amiga –Lil´T, YO NUNCA Y JAMAS VOY, NI A ESTAR ENAMORADA DE ÉL!, es un inmaduro, burlón, torpe, infeliz, cabeza de chorlito –dijo enojada –y a la vez tierno –dijo en voz baja y sonrojada

Lil´T: y a la vez? que no te entendí lo último –dijo con Picardía

María se quedó en Shock, creyendo que Lil´T no la avía oído

María: nada, yo no dije más nada –dijo con las mejillas rojas

Lil´T la miro –ok como digas –dijo con una sonrisa pícara , María nada más suspira y siguieron avanzando

Lil´T: oye María, mi hermana me conto sobre el accidente con Glitch en tu habitación es verdad? –dijo con curiosidad

La DJ quedo en shock al oír eso –si y no quiero recordarlo –dijo un poco enojada

Lil´T: porque que hizo? –pregunto

María: metió una rata a mi habitación, pero me vengare –dijo sonriendo.

Lil´T: bueno no te detendré –dijo

Continuara….

* * *

espero que les allá gustado el cap actualizare

bueno aquí se despide la dulce agemoniobelen bye bye


	4. Chapter 4enganchamiento y dulce venganza

Enganchamiento y dulce venganza

holi,holi,holi! ya se no e actualizado perdón, bueno aquí estoy

nota: Dance Central no me pertenece

espero que disfruten este cap :)

* * *

Anteriormente…..

Lil´T: María era cierto que ibas a matar a Glitch, porque tu estas enamorada de el –dijo con Picardía, y haciendo enrojecer a la DJ

María: queeeeee?!... yo enamorada de él,*phus* claro que no –dijo sonrojada

Lil´T: María eres más obvia que Maccoy enterándose de algo que ya sucedió –dijo

María nada más mira a su amiga –Lil´T, YO NUNCA Y JAMAS VOY, NI A ESTAR ENAMORADA DE ÉL!, es un inmaduro, burlón, torpe, infeliz, cabeza de chorlito –dijo enojada –y a la vez tierno –dijo en voz baja y sonrojada

Lil´T: y a la vez? que no te entendí lo último –dijo con Picardía

María se quedó en Shock, creyendo que Lil´T no la avía oído

María: nada, yo no dije más nada –dijo con las mejillas rojas

Lil´T la miro –ok como digas –dijo con una sonrisa pícara , María nada más suspira y siguieron avanzando

Lil´T: oye María, mi hermana me conto sobre el accidente con Glitch en tu habitación es verdad? –dijo con curiosidad

La DJ quedo en shock al oír eso –si y no quiero recordarlo –dijo un poco enojada

Lil´T: porque que hizo? –pregunto

María: metió una rata a mi habitación, pero me vengare –dijo sonriendo.

Lil´T: bueno no te detendré –dijo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambas niñas sonrieron y siguieron avanzando –y que le vas a hacer? –pregunto Lil´T.

María: algo, no muy cruel, pero que va a hacer gracioso, me ayudarías? –dijo sonriendo, Lil´T la mira y asiente.

Lil´T: ok me entro a ese plan –dijo sonriendo

María: bueno lo que aremos será esta noche que opinas? –pregunto

Lil´T: dale…alto esta noche?, es el ensayo de mi hermana y yo, pasado mañana nos retaron Emilia y Boddie en un duelo de baile, será cuando me desocupe –dijo

María: bueno, una pregunta a qué hora es el ensayo y a qué hora termina? –pregunto

Lil´T: a las siete en punto inicia el ensayo y a las nueve y media termina, porque? –pregunto

María: nada más pregunto, por si da tiempo de hacer la broma a las 10:49pm –dijo

Lil´T: si talvez pero mejor, ambas debemos estar listas para hacer la broma, que te parece –pregunto

María: suena genial –dijo sonriendo

Esa noche…..

Ya eran las 10:30pm en la DCI todos estaban trabajando por si el Dr. Tan volvía a aparecer, mientras que los equipos seguían entrenando

Mo: Oye!, hermano me haces un favor, pídele a la DJ, si puede cambiar de canción –dijo colocándose al lado de Glitch, este lo mira

Glitch: que valla a pedirle a ella?, de seguro me dirá que no –dijo mirando a Mo

Mo: Glitch hombre la niña no va a negarse, solo que le tienes miedo –dijo sonriendo y recordando lo que paso en la mañana.

Glitch: yo?!...yo no le tengo miedo! –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Xx: no le tienes miedo a que? –dijo una voz femenina

Cuando ambos miembros de Hi-Def voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendieron en ver a Emilia, Taye, y Lil´T.

Mo: Que paso chicas –dijo saludándolas

Taye: nada interesante, y a que se refería Glitch, que no tenía miedo? –pregunto

Mo: solo que le pedí a Glitch que si podía decirle a María, si podía cambiar la canción, pero le tiene miedo –dijo mirando a Glitch

Glitch: Nooooo!, le tengo miedo a María, tan solo que me va a decir que no –dijo enojado

Lil´T: Glitch una cosa. Ella no va a decir no!, yo le he pedido abecés que si cambia la canción y ella no se niega, miedoso! –dijo sobresaltando a Glitch

Glitch: Hay! Está bien, voy a pedirle a la DJ si puede cambiar de canción –dijo empezando a caminar

En la sala de DJ…

La pequeña DJ estaba arreglando y clasificando los CD, hasta que se sobresaltó con el sonido de la puerta, cuando la chica se voltea para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió en ver a Glitch.

María: am…. Hola Glitch, que haces aquí? –pregunto confundida

Glitch: am… hola María, tan solo vine para pedirte un favor –dijo colocando la mano detrás de la cabeza y caminando hacia la DJ.

María: mm… adivino, viniste para que cambiara la canción verdad? –dijo revisando los CD y sobresaltando al chico.

Glitch: mm… si, puedes hacerme ese favor –dijo serrando los ojos esperando la negación de la chica

María: mm… si porque no –dijo dejando al chico con la boca abierta

Glitch: wow, me dijiste que si –dijo sorprendido

María vio con extrañeza a Glitch – si?, y porque suponías que me negaría verdad? –pregunto

Glitch: bueno, es que bueno creí que te negarías a hacerme ese favor –dijo rascándose la cabeza

María: ok?, y bueno que canción quieres que ponga? –pregunto

Glitch se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego señalo con el dedo la canción, María vio la canción que señalo Glitch

María: ok entonces Technologic será –dijo colocando la canción que le había pedido Glitch, mientras que este no digería que la DJ no negara a colocar que él le pidió

María: Glitch? Am… estas bien? –pregunto extrañada que el chico no reaccionara

Glitch: am… que?...que? a si, si estoy bien –dijo

María: tan solo lo miraba con extrañeza –ok?, bueno si me disculpas, debo clasificar estas canciones, alguien revolvió todos lo CD y están en las caratulas que no van –dijo acomodando los CD, Glitch nada más la miraba

Pensamiento de Glitch…

Valla esta niña no descansa, siempre está ocupada, veré que puedo hacer para que se relaje, aunque será difícil.

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch….

Glitch: Oye, María que dices si vamos con los demás, que opinas? –dijo acercándose a la DJ

María lo mira y vuele su mirada a los CD –lo siento estoy ocupada lo olvidas –dijo

Glitch: hay, vamos será un rato, relájate un poco quieres –dijo sonriendo, María tan solo lo ignora y sigue arreglando los CD

Pensamiento de María…

Hay por Dios, de todos los agentes de la CDI que hay aquí, porque tuvo que ser él!, porque no Lil´T, Taye, Emilia, Miss Aubrey, Mo quien sea menos Glitch, es un fastidioso, e inmaduro, y es increíble que… que me guste! , por Dios.

Fin de pensamiento de María…

Glitch se empezó a enojar, se acerca a la DJ volteándola y agarrándola de los hombros con fuerza

Glitch: Oye! No me ignores quieres?! –dijo apretando más su agarre

La chica lo miraba asustada –Gli…Glitch, me… me estas lastimando –dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Glitch se dio cuenta que la chica estaba empezando a llorar, y suelta el agarre de los hombros de María, la niña tan solo lo mira

Glitch: *suspiro* oye, María lo siento por lastimarte no era mi intensión hacerlo –dijo limpiándole las lágrimas que caían de la mejilla de la DJ haciéndola sonrojarse

La chica tan solo lo miraba y más lagrimas le caían, Glitch cuando la ve llorar otra vez sintió un dolor grande en el corazón.

Pensamiento de Glitch…

Soy un gran imbécil, ahora la hice llorar no debí agarrarla tan fuerte, soy un idiota

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch…

Cuando Glitch iba a decirle algo a María suenan los alta voces

Xx: Muy bien amigos, ya es hora de regresar a sus habitaciones –dijo una voz robótica

María se seca algunas lágrimas de la cara –bueno yo ya me tengo que ir –dijo guardando los CD, cuando la DJ se dirigía a la puerta, hasta que sintió que la agarraron de la muñeca, atrayéndola a un tierno abrazo, cuando la DJ se da cuenta de quien la abrazaba, se sonrojo al ver a Glitch

Glitch: lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no debí agarrarte tan fuerte –dijo limpiándole las lagrimas

Cuando ambos se iban a separar, notan que la falda de María se había enganchado con el sierre del pantalón de Glitch

Glitch: a…a… creo que puedo desengancharlo –dijo con las mejillas rojas

María: ok, entonces hazlo –dijo sonrojada, el chico la mira y traga grueso

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5 un pequeño secreto

Enganchamiento y dulce venganza 2

(un pequeño secreto)

**holis ya se me tarde para poder acualisar pero aquí esta **

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenece **

**espero que les guste el cap**

* * *

Anteriormente…

María se seca algunas lágrimas de la cara –bueno yo ya me tengo que ir –dijo guardando los CD, cuando la DJ se dirigía a la puerta, hasta que sintió que la agarraron de la muñeca, atrayéndola a un tierno abrazo, cuando la DJ se da cuenta de quien la abrazaba, se sonrojo al ver a Glitch

Glitch: lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no debí agarrarte tan fuerte –dijo limpiándole las lagrimas

Cuando ambos se iban a separar, notan que la falda de María se había enganchado con el sierre del pantalón de Glitch

Glitch: a…a… creo que puedo desengancharlo –dijo con las mejillas rojas

María: ok, entonces hazlo –dijo sonrojada, el chico la mira y traga grueso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Glitch tomo la parte enganchada de la falda de María, y empezó a tirar para tratar de desengancharla pero no resulto

Glitch: ok?, esto ya es inútil –dijo cansado

María: tengo una idea, si cortamos la parte enganchada de mi falda estaríamos desenganchados –dijo sonriendo

Glitch la miro con seriedad –si podría resultar, pero de donde sacaremos la tijera? –pregunto

María: yo tengo una –dijo sonriendo, el chito tan solo la mira sorprendido

Glitch: ok, entonces dámela para cortar la parte enganchada de tu falda –dijo pidiendo la tijera

María: pero no la tengo aquí si no en mi habitación, lo siento –dijo mirando hacia abajo

Glitch: y ahora que vamos a hacer? –dijo un poco "alterado"

María: ya cálmate, y si vamos a mi habitación tomamos la tijera y listo –dijo sonriendo, Glitch se lo queda pensando unos minutos –segura que será una buena idea, porque si alguien nos ve van a empezar a fastidiarnos a los dos –dijo sobresaltando a la pequeña DJ

María: no, nos van a ver solo hay que ser rápidos y evitar que alguien nos vea –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: cómo puedes decir eso como si nada, como podemos ser rápidos? –pregunto

María: solo confía en mi nadie va a ver en el enganchamiento que estamos, literalmente –dijo sonriendo, Glitch solo suspira y asiente

Ambos chicos se asoman a la puerta de la sal de DJ, para ver si había alguien a la vista, para su suerte no había nadie a la vista, ambos salieron dirigiéndose a la habitación de María, a la mitad del camino ambos escucharon unas voces que se dirigían dónde estaban ellos que lograron saber de quienes eran

Glitch: oh no, son Ángel y Mo, ahora que aremos si nos ven así –dijo alterado, pero siente un golpe en el brazo –auch!, porque hiciste eso? –pregunto

María: para que te calmes, solo hay que esconderse –dijo mirando a todos lados para poder esconderse ambos, hasta que encontró un lugar –mira escondámonos allá –dijo señalando el cuarto de armario del conserje

Glitch la miro –es enserio, armario del conserje?, no vamos a caber hay –dijo señalando el armario

María: si vamos a caber, o vez otro lugar donde escondernos? –dijo mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, Glitch se quedó pensando y negó con la cabeza -entonces vamos rápido –dijo tomando su brazo y yendo al armario del conserje

Cuando ambos llegaron, les toco meterse pero a la vez pegarse un poco más de lo que estaban

María: ok solo hay que esperar hasta que se vallan –dijo

Glitch: es enserio, solo esperar –dijo con sarcasmo

María solo lo mira y le tuerce los ojos –deja el sarcasmo quieres –dijo un poco enojada

Glitch: si, si tú dejas las malas ideas de donde esconderse, y ade… –fue interrumpido al escuchar que los dos chicos que estaban afuera se acercaban

Mo: hola?, hay alguien ahí? –pregunto

Ángel: Mo, como puede haber alguien hay metido –dijo mirando a su amigo

Mo: pues, escuche a alguien hay metido, creo que eran dos personas peleando? –dijo poniendo la mano en su mentón (yo: ok aquí hay un Sherlock Holmes XD, Glitch: -_- …)

Ángel lo mira con cara "es enserio" –Mo una pregunta cómo pueden estar dos personas hay, no podrían caber? –dijo señalando el armario –pero si fueran pequeños talvez si puedan entrar –con esas palabras Ángel también pone la mano en su barbilla, mientras que Glitch y María ya se estaban asustando.

Glitch: y ahora que genio? –dijo en vos baja

María: fácil déjame que me encargue –dijo sacando su teléfono, y comenzando a escribir, el chico tan solo la miro confundido –listo problema resuelto –dijo en vos baja y sonriendo

Glitch: una pregunta que se supone que aria un mensaje de texto con este enredo? –pregunto

María: tan solo escucha –dijo sonriendo, Glitch tan solo la miro confundido

Hasta que escucharon un sonido de un mensaje recibido del otro lado de la puerta

Ángel: oye, quien te mando un mensaje? –pregunto mirando a su amigo

Mo: es de María, dice que otra vez se subió a un árbol a bajar un gato, y ya no puede bajar –dijo mirando el mensaje, Ángel lo miro extrañado

Ángel: como que no puede bajar de un árbol, y porque se subió a uno? –pregunto

Mo: no tengo idea, solo que la primera vez que se subió fue en un pino y tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos, espero no se allá subido a un pino –dijo caminando –Ángel vamos? –pregunto, Ángel asintió con la cabeza, ambos se marcharon

Glitch tan solo miro a la niña con extrañeza –porque colocaste que te atoraste en un árbol como los gatos? –pregunto

María: fácil la última vez baje a un gato, y olvide que le temía a las alturas –dijo entre dientes

El chico solo se reia entre dientes, hasta que vio que la pequeña DJ le fruncía el ceño

María: salimos de aquí que ya se fueron, porque esto es incómodo –dijo ella , Glitch solo asintió , ambos salieron del cuarto del conserje ya poco camino de la habitación de la pequeña

Ya en el cuarto de María, ambos empiezan a buscar la tijera para salir de su problema enganchado

María: la tengo –dijo sonriendo con la tijera en la mano

Glitch: ok, dámela rápido –pidió, la chica le entrega la tijera, el susodicho la toma y agarra la parte enganchada de la falda de la DJ cortándola y desenganchando su problema

María: Yey!, estamos desenganchados –dijo ella brincando de arriba abajo con una sonrisa

Glitch: si, pero ya deja de saltar por favor –dijo, la chica dejo de brincar –ok y bueno….. Creo que nos vemos mañana –añadió

María: si, y perdón por esto –dijo la niña haciendo que Glitch la mirara extrañado –AHORA Lil´T –grito la chica de repente cae un balde de miel sobre Glitch empapándolo todo, la otra chica sale y se acerca al lado de la DJ

Glitch: pero que? Y esto porque! –pregunto confundido

María: por lo del ratón o se te olvido –dijo aguantándose la risa

Lil´T: ok esto fue divertido a y sonríe –dijo ella tomando una foto, al chico cubierto de pieza a cabeza de miel

Glitch: ok bien jugado y no sabía que eras rencorosa –dijo quitándose un poco de miel de lo ojos

María: hay muchas cosas que tú, no sabes de mi –dijo con una sonrisa

Glitch: y una pregunta como Lil´T supo que veníamos para acá –pregunto

Lil´T: fácil, María me mandó un mensaje –dijo ella para luego soltarse a reír

En eso Glitch recordó lo del armario –pues con razón te tardaste un poco más al enviar ese mensaje a Mo –dijo sorprendido

María: si, y creo que debes irte a limpiar antes que te vean así, jajaja –dijo riéndose, el chico asiente para despedirse y marcharse a limpiar

Lil´T: aun no le has dicho? –pregunto

María: no, no le he dicho –dijo

Lil´T la miro –tarde o temprano le tendrás que decirle sobre que eres un hada/dragón –dijo

María: si, también por esa es la razón que me trajeron aquí –dijo

Lil´T: bueno eso explica porque las cosas en la sala de DJ están flotando –dijo riendo –y como estuviste con tu príncipe? –dijo con picardía

María tan solo se sonrojo –no es mi príncipe! Como dije antes no estoy enamorada de el –dijo con las mejillas carmesí en eso salen sus orejas

Lil´T: María cálmate, mira que tus orejas cambiaron –dijo señalando al espejo, María se miró al espejo y como dijo Lil´T sus orejas avían cambiado a unas de un dragón

María: hay no, lo bueno solo fueron las orejas y no las alas –dijo

Lil´T: si, bueno ya es tarde nos vemos mañana –dijo sonriendo

María: ok hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6 pequeño secreto 1 parte

**holi espero no averme tardado tanto y espero que disfruten el cap**

* * *

Pequeño secreto

Anteriormente…

Glitch: y una pregunta como Lil´T supo que veníamos para acá –pregunto

Lil´T: fácil, María me mandó un mensaje –dijo ella para luego soltarse a reír

En eso Glitch recordó lo del armario –pues con razón te tardaste un poco más al enviar ese mensaje a Mo –dijo sorprendido

María: si, y creo que debes irte a limpiar antes que te vean así, jajaja –dijo riéndose, el chico asiente para despedirse y marcharse a limpiar

Lil´T: aun no le has dicho? –pregunto

María: no, no le he dicho –dijo

Lil´T la miro –tarde o temprano le tendrás que decirle sobre que eres un hada/dragón –dijo

María: si, también por esa es la razón que me trajeron aquí –dijo

Lil´T: bueno eso explica porque las cosas en la sala de DJ están flotando –dijo riendo –y como estuviste con tu príncipe? –dijo con picardía

María tan solo se sonrojo –no es mi príncipe! Como dije antes no estoy enamorada de el –dijo con las mejillas carmesí en eso salen sus orejas

Lil´T: María cálmate, mira que tus orejas cambiaron –dijo señalando al espejo, María se miró al espejo y como dijo Lil´T sus orejas avían cambiado a unas de un dragón

María: hay no, lo bueno solo fueron las orejas y no las alas –dijo

Lil´T: si, bueno ya es tarde nos vemos mañana –dijo sonriendo

María: ok hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya a la mañana siguiente, los agentes de la DCI se estaban preparando para salir el fin de semana, menos 1, para la pequeña DJ era peligroso salir de esas instalaciones por ser una hada/dragón, María caminaba por los pasillos con un cuaderno registrando las mesclas para cuando regresen los demás, hasta que escucho un grito que la estaba llamando.

Xx: Oye! María –dijo una voz masculina que izo a la DJ sonrojarse, la pequeña DJ volteo y se sorprendió de ver a Glitch llamarla

María: am… hola… que haces aquí? –dijo mirándolo sorprendida

Glitch: yo sigo empacando, bueno me aburrí y decidí caminar un rato, para luego seguir empacando e irme a casa –dijo sonriendo, en eso vio que María seguía registrando las mesclas de música –porque? Sigues, trabajando y no has empacado para irte a casa? –pregunto

María solo lo observo y volvió su mirada al cuaderno.

Glitch: hola… te estoy hablando, porque no estas empacando para regresar a casa? –pregunto un poco irritado y sacudiendo los brazos para que la chica lo mirara.

María: Rasa y Lima no te lo han dicho, verdad? –dijo mirándolo, el chico la observo confundido

Glitch: de que estas hablando, ellos no me han dicho nada?, porque?, algo malo paso?! –pregunto

María: no pasó nada malo, tan solo olvida lo que dije, adiós –dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a un Glitch confundido.

En eso Glitch decide regresar a su habitación para terminar de empacar e irse a casa, a mitad de camino se encontró con Lil´T, y no dudo en preguntarle

Glitch: Oye! Lil´T –dijo gritando, la chica volteo a verlo.

Lil´T: que?!, que paso?!, que quieres?! –pregunto irritada

Glitch: no se has grosera, solo te estoy llamando –dijo sonriendo

Lil´T lo miro y le tuerce los ojos –ok que quiere? –volvió a preguntar

Glitch: ya que eres amiga de María, puedes decirme porque ella no está arreglando la maleta para irse a casa? –pregunto

Lil´T trago duro, porque sabía la razón del porque a la DJ no le permitían abandonar la sede –pues… no se porque preguntas? -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Glitch la miro confundido –pues porque, ella no está arreglando su maleta para irse a casa y está trabajando en su lugar, y eso es raro?, nunca se relaja, no es como otras chicas que e conocido, es completamente distinta –izo una pausa haciendo que Lil´T se asustara –y creo que me estas ocultando algo, así que me dices la razón o cuando regreses estarás cubierta de los restos de la cafetería, igual cuando me cubrieron de pieza a cabeza de miel –dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Lil´T: pues… am… bueno –dijo asustada, en eso ambos escuchan un grito detrás de ellos, que estaba llamando a Lil´T.

Xx: Oye! Lil´T ven aquí rápido –dijo una voz femenina, la chica suspiro aliviada sabiendo que la voz era de Taye.

Lil´T: creo que yo, ya me tengo que ir! –con eso salió corriendo, dejando a Glitch completamente solo en el pasillo

Pensamiento de Glitch…

Ok esto es raro, primero que María este trabajando debes de hacer su maleta para irse a casa, y dos que ella y Lil´T estén ocultando algo y no me digan la razón, voy a descubrir lo que ocultan de cualquier manera.

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch…

El chico siguió caminando, pensando en que le ocultaban ambas niñas, hasta que noto que María estaba hablando de algo con Rasa? _"me pregunto de que estarán hablando?" _Pensó Glitch, empezó a caminar un poco más lento en donde ellos estaban para saber de qué hablaban.

Con María…

María: porque todos se tienen que ir? –dijo con tristeza

Rasa: María, no se irán tanto tiempo van a regresar, y no vas a estar sola, recuerda que Lima y yo estaremos con Tigo el fin de semana –dijo amablemente, la niña tan solo lo mira con tristeza.

María:*suspiro* esta bien, al menos no estaré solita –dijo con una sonrisa, Rasa le devolvió la sonrisa y en eso nota que Glitch se acerca.

Rasa: María creo que Glitch viene para acá no te sonrojes por favor –dijo riéndose.

María: Rasa no es gracioso –dijo enojada, Rasa solo se aguanta la risa

Glitch: hola Rasa, hola María –dijo acercándose

Rasa lo saludo con la mano, y de una vez ve que María nada mas lo miraba "típico de una chica enamorada" pensó el.

María: hola Glitch –dijo la DJ con algo de frialdad en su voz, cuando Glitch esta al frente de ella

Glitch: valla que fría eres? –dijo sorprendido

Rasa los ve un rato a los dos y dirige su mirada a la DJ – mejor los dejo solos, voy a ver que esta haciendo Lima, intenten no pelear, y María no lo mates por favor –con esas palabras Rasa se va, Glitch se asustó por lo último que había mencionado Rasa.

María: ok a que viniste? –pregunto mirándolo.

Glitch: pues… bueno yo vine… a preguntarte… si me puedes ayudar… con mi maleta? –dijo mirando a otro lado.

María: y porque quieres que te ayude? –pregunto

Glitch: pues… nose?, solo si me puedes ayudar nada mas –dijo mirándola fija mente.

María: ok?... esta bien te ayudare –dijo sonriendo

Ambos chicos caminaron a¡hacia la habitación del joven bailarin

Continuara…

* * *

espero que les alla gustado actualizare y sera algo difisil por la escuela y eso pero lo prometo cuando menos se lo esperen aqui se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye


	7. Chapter 7pequeño secreto 2

Pequeño secreto 2

**holis perdón perdón por tardarme tanto enserio **

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenece**

**bueno para no aburrir que comiense el cap **

* * *

Anterior mente…

Glitch: pues… bueno yo vine… a preguntarte… si me puedes ayudar… con mi maleta? –dijo mirando a otro lado.

María: y porque quieres que te ayude? –pregunto

Glitch: pues… nose?, solo si me puedes ayudar nada mas –dijo mirándola fija mente.

María: ok?... esta bien te ayudare –dijo sonriendo

Ambos chicos caminaron a hacia la habitación del joven bailarin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron Glitch le dice a María que entrara, la chica se extrañó por el comportamiento del chico, cuando ambos entran María se empezaba a inquietar por el comportamiento del joven, la DJ "no" logro escuchar el sonido de la puerta siendo serrada y trancada, o al menos eso pensaba Glitch.

Pensamiento de María…

Ok esto ya me esta asustando, creo que Glitch se quiere vengar por lo de la miel, pero porque tranco la puerta?, no lo entiendo, y no tiene sentido?

Fin de pensamiento de María…

Glitch: muy bien, entonces hay que empezar –dijo con una sonrisa caminando hacia la DJ y abrazándola por detrás, María se empezó a sonrojar, y su corazón latía mucho mas rápido.

María: ok?... comencemos, pero suéltame quieres –dijo sorteándose de los brazos del chico.

Glitch la miro confundido –porque? Te incomoda que un amigo abrase a otro? –pregunto

María: no solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me abrasen, y además me agarraste donde tengo una herida en mi espalda –dijo con la mirada baja

Glitch: y eso con que o quien te lo izo?! –dijo atónico

María: solamente me resbale de la escalera del sótano es todo –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Glitch: y tu que carajo estabas haciendo en el sótano?! –dijo alterado

María: guardando unas cosas –dijo sin mirarlo aun a los ojos.

Glitch la miro –que tipo de cosas? –pregunto con curiosidad

María: solo cosas mas nada –dijo subiendo los hombros, Glitch se le queda mirando

Glitch: porque no me quieres decir?, acaso no confías en mi? –dijo acercándose a la DJ

María: si confío en ti … tan…solo no te lo puedo decir –dijo bajando la mirada

Glitch: porque no me lo puedes decir? –pregunto otra ves

María no dijo nada y desviando la mirada tratando de no mirar a Glitch a los ojos, el susodicho se le acerco otro poco mas agarrándola del mentón y volviendo otra ves la mirada de la DJ hacia el.

Glitch: oye, recuerda que puedes contar con migo –dijo con ternura, la DJ lo mira con tristeza.

María: Glitch en verdad me gustaría decirte, pero no puedo –dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada

Glitch:*suspiro* porque no puedes decirme?, adivino Rasa y Lima me tienen que decir verdad? –pregunto, María asintió con la cabeza

En eso Glitch le da un abrazo a la DJ sorprendiéndola y acariciando su cabeza tiernamente

María: porque me tratas así? –pregunto sonrojada

Glitch: es fácil creo que eres una niña que le hace falta cariño –dijo sonriendo

María: porque lo dices? –pregunto mirándolo

Glitch: porque yo e pasado por eso una vez, y no quiero ver a otra persona pasar por eso –dijo aun abrazándola, la chica se le estaban empezando a humedecerlos ojos

María: *suspiro* Glitch te puedo decir algo? –dijo bajando la mirada

Glitch: si que me quieres decir? –pregunto

María: la…la…la razón de por…porque yo no empaco para ir a casa es…que no me es permitido abandonar la cede, y la otra razón de porque cambiaron a su DJ con migo es para tenerme segura, porque en el lugar donde estaba trataron de matarme –dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Glitch quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo María, el chico la acerca más a él y besa su frente –ya no llores, no me gusta verte así –dijo en un susurro

Pensamiento de Glitch …

Nunca imagine que María estuvo en peligro y con miedo de abandonar la cede pero cual es la razón por la que trataron de matarla?, y quien le querría hacer daño?

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch

María: Glitch gracias –dijo casi en susurro

Glitch: porque me agradeces?-pregunto

María: por haberme escuchado –dijo con una sonrisa

Glitch: no hay de que, para…eso son los amigos no? –dijo sonriendo

María solo lo mira y asiente "_para eso son los amigos? Que torpe no quiero se su amigo, quiero ser mas que eso con ella" _pensó Glitch regañándose internamente

María: am… Glitch me puedes soltar por favor? –dijo con un leve sonrojo

Glitch: María esta ves tendré que negarme a eso –dijo sonriendo

María se sonrojo fuertemente, en eso sintió que la mano de Glitch le empezaba a acariciar el rostro, provocando que el corazón de la DJ latiera como loco.

Glitch: y creo que te daré algo para que me recuerdes el fin de semana –dijo tiernamente

Glitch se le empezó a acercar a María lentamente hasta que llego un punto en que sus labios empezaron a rosar, hasta unirlos en un tierno y duce beso, la pequeña DJ estaba completamente sorprendida y dejándose llevar por el sabor de los labios del joven bailarín rodeando su cuello y acercándose mas a el, en eso Glitch le introduce la lengua en la cabidal bucal de la DJ haciendo que el beso se ponga mas intenso con cada minuto que pasa, pero por la falta de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse, María estaba sonrojada y respirando con dificultad.

Glitch: creo…que estarás….pensando en mi –dijo sonriendo y respirando con dificultad, la chica asiente con timidez

María: porque me ….pediste ayuda….con tu maleta?-pregunto

Glitch:no quería ayuda con eso, solo lo dije para hablar con tigo, y claro darte ese regalito para que no me olvidaras el fin de semana, pero no iba a ser un simple beso lo que quería darte, pero mi maleta esta ocupando todo el espacio para…bueno tu sabes a que me refiero –dijo giñando el ojo y sonriendo, María se sonroja fuertemente al escuchar eso

Pensamiento de María…

Ay!... genial ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en Glitch, aunque no me gusta admitirlo en verdad me gusta lo amo con todo mi corazón si Lil´T me escucha estaría diciéndome te lo dije

Fin de pensamiento de María…

Glitch: bueno María creo que me tengo que ir en unos minutos, y si quieres para la próxima podamos …creo que sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo sonriendo

María lo miro y dio una sonrisa tímida –de acuerdo –dijo sonriendo y sonrojada –y puedes abrir la puerta, se que la trancaste –añadió la DJ

Glitch: como te diste cuenta que la tranque –pregunto

María: solo… la escuche es todo –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: bueno entonces nos vemos después del fin de semana –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola

María: si y que no llegues con un olor distinto entendiste –dijo con una mirada seria, confundiendo al chico

Glitch: ok?... te lo prometo –dijo

María: entonces adiós –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: si adiós –dijo

Continuara…

* * *

espero que les allá gustado el cap , actualizare cuando tenga tiempo

bueno aquí se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye...:)


End file.
